Battle Oaths 3: The Intense Battle
The intense battle, Battle Oaths 3 I am the commander of the Chaos Empire. My enemy controls Order. We are prepared to face. The map is Ice Hills. I quickly train up 2 miners and 2 crawlers. I send them to a pillar in the middle of the map, which is a gold resource, giving me 20 gold every second. My fierce crawlers meet an enemy: a single swordwrath. I command the crawlers to exchange blows with the swordwrath, then dance around it avoiding blows, preventing him from capturing the pillar while using Chaos exclusive passive regeneration and the speed of crawlers to my advantage, healing. I then exchange blows and do this 3 times, until reinforcement crawlers arrives. The enemy retreats, and I chase the swordwrath down and wound it. But wait. He stops midway. Another swordwrath has arrived. When I try my earlier tactic he attacks my miners. I chase them down, but I don't kill them. I don't have resources for a castle dead. Luckily I prepared in advance and I have trained a couple of bombers. He panics but decides to not retreat-he decides to sacrifice his swordwrath and stall to build economy. I let my bombers explode on him, and he didn't have time to separate his two swordwrath, so I hit them both. He does his best and targets a single crawler, attempting to kill it, weakening my army. But my crawler held it's life-although wounded a good bit. I attack my enemy, believing his economy is now ahead of mine. But there's a problem: he anticipated my actions and has a castle archer. The moment I stop to attack, my crawlers will get hit. I swiftly retreat on sight of the castle archer. I now know that his economy slowed down by researching castle archer, so I take advantage and try to develop my economy and compete with his. At the same time I train 3 bombers: I plan to dodge castle archer arrows and detonate my bombers at a miner cluster, decreasing his economy. However he anticipates me yet again: he builds a wall and prevents my bombers from invading. I have my bombers stay near my statue. But a castle archer coupled with a wall costs 600 gold: I am ahead in economy. I fiercely compete more with my economy and try to make the most of my lead in economy, as he has no army still, and train an eclipsor: my guess is that he will train a spearton, and an eclipsor can stand out of castle archer range and destroy a wall that is ahead of the second gold mines. It goes successfully, almost perfectly: when my eclipsor, the enemy`s spearton exits the castle gates. He attempts to protect the wall, and I start attacking the spearton. After about 5 secs of shooting the spearton (he doesn`t have shield wall), I get enough resources and I train a juggerknight. 5 seconds after that, his spearton retreats and garrisons. Things are going well for me, but then when the wall is at roughly a 1/4 quarter of health, he trains an albowtross, and because I know albowtross are more powerful are more powerful than eclipsors, I have my eclispor retreat. I wait and collect resources a bit and train a castle dead with spare gold in case my enemy decides to attack: I can defeat his spearton with my army, and the poison from my castle dead will make his albowtross retreat. I then train a dead: a few seconds after that I research Poison Guts. I have my army come at the pillar because I can see that the red bar is moving toward the enemy side. My army is ahead. I set "checkpoints" on the way for my army to come back together so my bombers and crawlers don't run ahead and my dead doesn't fall behind. I meet my opponent: he has a spearton and an albowtross, like before. I attack, and train, just in case, an extra juggerknight. My bombers detonate on his spearton, and his albow was near, so it was also slightly wounded. I have my crawlers and juggerknight attack the enemy spearton, and my dead and eclipsor attack the albowtross. The moment my bombers have detonated and his albowtross has been poisoned, he retreats at the hopeless situation. NOT DONE Category:Battle Oaths Category:Story